At present, the flat display panel is widely used due to its advantage of saving physical space. However, with the increase of the viewing angle, the light intensity is gradually weakened, providing a bad viewing angle experience for the human eye. Especially for the large-scale display, this effect is more significant. The surround effect of the curved surface display can enhance the impact of viewing effects for the viewer, but the drawback is that the physical curving process is very difficult and the device is thick and heavy.